


Sweet Dreams

by guitarist17



Category: Women - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarist17/pseuds/guitarist17
Summary: Tobin doesn't dream. Or does she?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> Ok, long story short story: I'm totally missing someone and writting about fluffy and cocky Preath is the only thing that I found to distract me...  
> I'm not a native speaker so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Tobin has never been one to dream.

Well, of course like every human being she dreams but in the morning she never remembers what her sleeping adventures were.

She knows she dreams because she’s woken up in a mess of sheets more than once and the few people who’ve shared a room or a bed with her told her she sometimes talks in her sleep.

However she’s never had any clue on what her dreams were about.

So, one day when she wakes up with the vague memory of the color green in her mind she lies surprised in her bed for a few seconds before shaking it off and starting her day.

However, when she opens her eyes with this same abstract memory in the back of her head the next day, and the day after, and the day following, she starts to worry.

“Dude I wouldn’t sweat it. It’s normal to dream you know…” Kelley shrugs in front of the packed airport where they’re waiting for the team van to pick them up.

“Kel I don’t dream. Ever. Don’t you think it’s super weird that I’ve been dreaming about the same thing every night for a week now?” Tobin pushes, biting her thumb’s nail. “And it’s not like I dream about something normal. Green is all I seem to remember.”

“You’re probably dreaming about a soccer field man.” Kelley pats her friend’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“No it’s not like that… It’s more like a pool of green. But not a flashy green, it’s a really soft green, sometimes almost like an inexplicable grey color. Every time it darkens and I totally lose myself in it. As if I’m drowning in its depth but I’m finally able to breath at the same time…”

Attentively watching her friend, the freckled woman sees Tobin’s eyebrows furrow as she speaks.

“I’ve never seen you like that Tobs… You’re really tortured by these dreams aren’t you?”

“It’s just so confusing… And frustrating too!” Tobin groans in frustration, fidgeting with the aim of her shirt.

“Maybe you’re missing surfing?” Kelley tries to lighten the mood, smiling when a small smirk dances around Tobin’s lips.

“Yeah it’s probably just that… I don’t know why I worry so much; it’s just a stupid dream.”

“It’s not stupid Tobs. Seriously, don’t worry too much. It will pass” Kelley breathes, reassuring her friend.

“Anyway, the van is here.” Tobin stands up, her famous grin and calm demeanor back. “Come on slowpoke!”

“I’ll show you who the slow one is!”

Kelley sprints behind her laughing friend, making a few people look their way. She’s only a few feet behind when Tobin stops dead in her tracks, causing Kelley to run full speed into her, sending them both to the ground.

“What the hell Tobs?” Kelley groans, trying to untangle her limbs from Tobin.

The lack of response from her friend is covered by a loud laugh, and when the defender lifts her eyes to look at the source of it she’s greeted by the blinding smile of her former Stanford teammate.

“Try not to do that on the field guys. It would be embarrassing.”

“Say that to this loser Chris.” Kelley snorts while standing up as Christen offers her hand to Tobin.

The midfielder gratefully takes it, and finds herself toes to toes with her teammate when she straightens, noses almost touching.

Kelley is too busy brushing dust off her pants to see their cheeks flush and their eyes fall on each other lips. Luckily for them, her voice seems to break their dazes and when she lifts her gaze there is a good meter in between them.

“What happened to you? I always knew you were stupid but you beat a new record!” Kelley chuckles at her friend’s red cheeks, thinking she’s responsible for her blush.

“I got- uh distracted.” Tobin stutters while clumsily picking up her duffle bag.

“By what?”  The freckled defender wonders, eyebrows furrowing at her friend’s awkward behavior.

“Aren’t you going to say hello to me?” Christen cuts in, not missing Tobin’s sigh of relief when Kelley’s attention shifts on her.

“Oh yeah sorry Pressy, come here!” A grin splits Kelley’s face as she brings her teammate into a hug. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Christen mumbles into her shirt before letting go.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here?” Kelley wonders as they start to walk toward the van, Tobin following them silently.

“I got to the hotel early this morning. I was really bored so when Jill said someone had to pick you up I offered.” Christen shrugs, opening the trunk for her teammates to put down their luggage.

They hop into the van, Kelley calling shotgun earning a laugh from her friends, and happily catch up for a bit when the defender notices Tobin’s silence.

Checking the rear-view mirror she sees that the midfielder hasn’t buckled her seatbelt.

“Tobs, your seatbelt.” She says as Christen stops at a red light. “Tobs?” She tries again, turning around when her friend stays silent.

The tan midfielder seems to be lost in her thoughts and when she follows Tobin’s gaze she catches her teammate staring at Christen’s eyes in the mirror, the forward busy looking at the road.

A smirk makes its way to Kelley’s lips when the dots connect in her head. She shakes her head at Tobin’s obliviousness before slapping her friend’s knee, successfully breaking her daydream.

“Ouch!”

“Seatbelt.” Kelley deadpans.

“Listen to your Mom.” Christen jokes, her playful eyes meeting Tobin’s in the mirror before shyly looking away.

Kelley catches her biting her bottom lip and rolls her eyes.

“It’s going to be a long camp guys…” She sighs.

“Why that?” Both her teammates ask at the same, their eyes meeting in the mirror again in surprise before looking away, blushing.

This time Kelley rolls her eyes so hard she’s afraid they might get stuck in the back of her head.

“Just a feeling.”

**

“Hey Christen?” Kelley calls as they walk to the hotel entrance.

“What?” Christen turns around, Tobin continuing walking in front of her.

“You have green eyes right?”

“Yeah… Well some people say they’re grey and some say they’re green. I guess it depends on the light or something. Why?” The forward clutches her eyebrows together at her friend’s devious smirk, knowing how to well when Kelley has an idea in mind.

“Just asking.” The defender innocently shrugs before jogging to catch up with Tobin, escaping whatever question was on Christen’s tongue.

**

“Welcome girls! It’s great to see you.” Dawn grins, engulfing the two new comers in quick hugs. “Where are your fellow thorns Tobs?” She asks after looking past Tobin’s shoulder to be sure there weren’t any more arrivals.

“They decided to change their tickets for a later flight since we only have a meeting tonight,” the midfielder explains before throwing her arm around Kelley’s shoulders. “But since this little one had told me her flight landed around the same time as mine I figured I wouldn’t change my flight to see her pretty face and spend some time with her.” Tobin grins down at her friend, laughing when she rolls her eyes.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I missed you too Toby,” Kelley feigns annoyance, knowing Tobin knows she appreciates the gesture. “Anyway, what rooms are we in?” She wonders, turning her attention to Dawn.

“Let me see…” The older woman fumbles in her pocket and takes a sheet of paper out of it. “Kelley you’re in the room 214 with Ashlyn.”

“Noooooooooo I’m going to be sexiled all camp…” Kelley whines, burying her face in her laughing friend’s shoulder.

“I’ll let you come to my room Kels don’t worry.” Tobin chuckles at the defender’s dramatic reaction. “Which room by the way?”

“You’re in 223.” Dawn distractedly answers as she hears her name being called behind her. “I’m sorry girls, I think Jill needs me.”

“Wait who’s my roommate?” Tobin shouts after her coach.

“I am.”

Tobin and Kelley turn to face Christen who’s been silent until now.

“Really?” The midfielder asks, missing the smirk Kelley sports after hearing the excitement in her voice.

“Yep, I forgot to tell you in the van.” Christen shrugs.

“Cool! I mean great! I mean it could have been worse! It’s hum you’-” Kelley elbows her, interrupting her ramble and saving her from embarrassing herself as Christen starts to chuckle at Tobin’s reddening cheeks.

“We should start to unpack Tobs.”

“Yeah we should.” The midfielder breathes out in relief, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I’m going to get your keys.” The forward offers already walking backward.

“Thanks Chris, you’re the best.” Kelley grins earning a wink from her teammate.

Tobin sighs loudly when the forward disappear, leaving them alone in the hotel lobby, and sits on her duffel bag. Her freckled friend nudges her knee with her feet, silently asking to look at her.

“What was that?”

“What?” Tobin asks, rubbing her left hand on her face.

“Where’s your game at?” Kelley clarifies.

“What game?” The midfielder looks up at her with a confused look that Kelley knows she can’t be faking.

“With Chris.”

“What does she have to do with my game?” Clutching her eyebrows together Tobin keeps looking at her friend like she’s crazy.

“Wow you’re the most oblivious person in the world.” Kelley lets out a loud laugh, seeing Christen approaching with their keys in hand.

“What are you laughing at?” Her former Stanford teammate asks and Tobin shrugs.

“She’s just being weird.” Tobin decides not to ask what her freckled friend was talking about, the feeling that it would embarrass her settling in her stomach. “Let’s go now that we have the keys. Lead the way.” She bows exaggeratedly, gesturing at Christen to go first.

The forward chuckles at her antics before starting to walk toward the elevator, her teammates at her heels.

 Kelley catches Tobin rolling her eyes down the forward toned body and bites her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

“Hey Tobs?” She whispers, keeping the conversation between the two of them, and continues when the midfielder hums in response. “I think you’re going to figure out what your dream is about soon.”

“You think so?” Tobin distractedly wonders as they catch up with Christen, the forward turning around to look at them as she waits for the elevator.

Tobin seems to forget how to walk when green eyes find hers and Kelley grabs her elbow to keep her from falling, laughing along Christen at Tobin’s clumsiness.

“I know so.”

**

When Christen turns around in her bed the next morning she can’t help but smile at Tobin’s sleeping face facing her from the other bed.

She carefully slides out of bed, knowing Tobin will probably sleep for as long as she can before heading to breakfast, and grabs some fresh yoga pants and a t-shirt. Tiptoeing to the bathroom she smiles again when she hears Tobin’s soft snores as she walks by her, and closes the door as silently as she can. When she comes out of the bathroom, in her fresh clothes and a tight ponytail restraining her wild hair, she sits back on her unmade bed crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

She’s lost track of time, not knowing for how long she’s been focusing on her deep breathing, when a loud gasp interrupts her meditation.

Opening her eyes, she spots Tobin sitting straight with her hand clutching her shirt over her chest which rises and falls rapidly, the heavy and short sounds of the midfielder’s panic breaths invading the room.

“Hey.” Christen breathes, standing up to reach Tobin’s bed. “Are you okay?”

The forward sits on Tobin’s bed, studying her face intensively as brown eyes roam around the room as if they’re searching for something. Christen grabs Tobin’s chin to make her look at her and she sucks in a breath when brownness finally meets green.

Tobin gulps audibly, eyes noticeably appeasing as she stares into Christen’s, making the forward feel as if she’s staring directly at her soul.

“Are you okay?” She repeats, lower this time, not missing how Tobin’s orbs fall on her lips when they move to form the words.

“Yeah.” Tobin clears her throat, meeting Christen’s eyes again. “I’m sorry uh… bad dream I guess.”

Christen moves back a little, putting some distance between them as the heat radiating from Tobin’s body starts to mess with her head.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to bother you with a stupid dream Chris.” Tobin shakes her eyes, now feeling ashamed about her outburst.

“It’s not stupid.” Christen reassures her, fighting the urge to brush the wild baby hair out of Tobin’s face. “Come on, I’m a good listener.”

Tobin sighs as she passes one hand in her hair, leaning back against the headboard. After a few seconds she starts to speak, looking at her fidgeting hands.

“I’ve been making a dream for a week now. And it confuses me because I usually never remember my dreams.” She whispers.

“What is this dream about?” Christen wonders.

“Well that’s the problem… I don’t really know. I just seem to remember green.”

“Like the color?” The forward clutches her eyebrows together when Tobin nods. “Weird.”

“I know right?” Comes out in a sigh.

“And you always wake up like this when you dream of it?”

“No… I usually wake up normally. I mean, I open my eyes and I have this memory of soft green in my mind.”

“What changed?” Christen asks, genuinely intrigued by Tobin’s story.

“I don’t really know…  I just remember that I had this feeling of it slipping away from me. And it was all dark… I know it’s really weird but I felt truly alone, like I had lost something. Something really important. It felt like it was torn off my chest. I guess I panicked and that’s why I woke up.” Tobin breathes, her jaw clenching at the memory.

“You did look like you were searching for something when you woke up.” Christen states pensively.

“Yeah, I still had this feeling crushing my chest. Luckily it went away when y-” Tobin cuts herself midsentence, eyes slightly growing wider, before clearing her throat. “It went away when I understood it was only a dream.” She finishes with a small smile.

“You really don’t know what those dreams are about?” Christen ponders aloud.

“No… I don’t think so…” Tobin responds, looking anywhere but at Christen.

The forward takes it as a sign that the woman might be a little uncomfortable talking about it more deeply.

“Okay… Well if you ever need to talk about it, you know where to find me.” She offers with a genuine smile before patting the midfielder’s thigh and standing up. “You should get up; breakfast is going to start in a few minutes. I’m going to go by Kelley’s room before heading down.”

“Ok, I’ll meet you downstairs.” Tobin replies, pushing the covers off her as Christen starts to walk backward toward the door.

“I’ll save a seat for you.”

“Hey Chris?” Tobin calls out just as Christen grabs the doorknob.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for listening to me.” She offers a timid smile to her teammates, blushing when Christen’s face is split by a wide smile.

“Any time Tobs.”

*

“I’m so tired…” Tobin groans as she collapses face first on her bed after a particularly hard practice.

They’ve been at camp for almost a week now and the coaches haven’t spared them, pushing their limits farther every day. Adding it to the fact that Tobin hasn’t been sleeping well, still bothered by her dream and waking up every morning like she did the first day of camp, Christen knows that the midfielder is exhausted.

“You should sleep earlier tonight.” She suggests, sitting next to the woman and tracing soothing patterns on her back.

Tobin turns her head in order to watch Christen, her sad puppy eyes making the forward’s heart miss a beat.

“But I wanna watch a movie with you.” She pouts.

Since the beginning of camp they’ve started a little routine: always sneaking out of diner early in order to lock themselves in their room and spend quiet nights watching dumb movies, shielding themselves from their loud teammates.

They’ve received a few complains (mostly Alex and Kelley’s) about not spending more time with the team. But they consider that hanging out during the day, grabbing coffee in the morning or exploring the city/ play whatever board games when they have time, is enough and decided to keep their nights for themselves.

“It’s okay, I can be by myself tonight I don’t mind. I have a book to finish anyway. Plus it’s out day off tomorrow; you’ll be able to sleep in if you need.”

“If that’s what you want…” Tobin sighs, closing her eyes.

“You need to sleep Tobs. Look at you you’re barely staying awake right now.” Tobin only hums in response and Christen can’t help but smile. “I’ll wake you up when it’s diner time.”

“Cuddle with me.”

Christen isn’t surprised by the demand. Rooming with Tobin has made her understand that the midfielder is really touchy-feely, especially when she’s sleepy.  So she grabs her glasses and her book on her nightstand before climbing on Tobin’s bed, allowing the tan woman to snuggle on her side.

“Thanks.” Tobin mumbles against the fabric of her shirt as Christen starts to trail meaningless patterns on her back.

“Sleep babe.”

Tobin is too far gone to catch the whispered word and Christen’s rosy cheeks.

*

Kelley raises an eyebrow when the pair enters the dining room, Tobin having as much physical contact with the brunette as possible.

She watches how Christen fixes Tobin her plate, knowing exactly what the midfielder wants, and how Tobin follows her like a lost puppy, always seeking Christen’s hand, arm or shoulder and burying her face in the forward neck when they sit across the defender.

“Well… I know you’ve gotten closer along camp but this is a new level.” She mumbles between two bites, gesturing to Tobin with her fork.

“She’s tired Kel. Don’t tease her.” Christen practically growls, making the freckled woman’s eyebrows climb on her forehead.

“Okay sorry mama bear.” She chuckles, nevertheless turning around to join whatever conversation her teammates are having.

Even while talking animatedly, Kelley observes the pair’s behavior from the corner of her eyes and smile to herself when she sees them engross in their own bubble, keeping their conversations low and always having to touch the other, though unconsciously.

Alex catches Kelley smirk and follows her gaze before elbowing her, keeping whatever smart comment was about to slide of her lips.

“Grow up Kels.” She scolds the older woman.

“But…” Kelley starts to argue, discreetly gesturing to the oblivious women.

“I know. Let them be.” The forward demands, a smile dancing on her lips at the vision of Tobin. “Tobs hasn’t been like that in a while, don’t ruin that for her.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Kelley huffs, clearly offended by Alex’s accusation.

At her words the blue eyed woman chuckles and ruffles Kelley’s hair like a child.

“Not intentionally kiddo.”

“Hey I’m older than you!”

“I know, but I successfully distracted you from teasing them.” Alex offers her a full proud smile watching the women exit the room.

Kelley spins around in her seat just in time to see them close the door and she curses under her breath.

“Damn it you’re good Morgan.”

*

Christen is entirely focused on her book , her glasses perched on her nose, when a whimper makes her look up from the pages.

Tobin has been asleep for almost an hour, drifting away as soon as her head touched the pillow, letting Christen alone with the wise tactics of Ethan Moore teaching her how to be a beast at chess.

The forward looks to the other bed, waiting to hear any more noise, but let her gaze fall back on the pages when the room remains silent.

However, when another whimper breaks the night silence she’s sure it comes from Tobin. Straightening up she watches the tan woman’s figure buried deep under the cover, seeing it shift every few seconds.

“Are you awake?” She murmurs, earning another whimper.

“Chris?”

“Yeah?” She breathes right back, putting her book on her nightstand.

She’s about to get up when Tobin shifts again, pushing the cover off her to reveal her face, eyes still closed tightly as a new whine falls of her lips.

Christen stops dead in her tracks, wondering if Tobin is dreaming about the same thing again. She decides to wait in order to see if the midfielder says anything more that could help her understand what those dreams are about.

When Tobin stays motionless and silent for a minute Christen thinks that the dream is over. She’s about to grab her book again when Tobin’s voice freezes her.

“Chris…”

The forward swallows hard at the sight of Tobin’s parted lips and the sound of her voice, raspy with sleep.

“Yes?” She murmurs, careful not to startle the soccer player.

“Please…”

Christen eyes grow wide at the plea, thick with what she would call want, but shakes her head thinking she imagined it.

“What’s wrong?” She whispers, studying closely as Tobin’s eyebrows seem to furrow with frustration.

“I need you.”

Hearing the words Christen stands up to sit next to Tobin who still seems to sleep soundly.

“I’m right here.”

“No… I need you inside me.”

Christen almost chokes on her saliva, this time persuaded that the desire dripping from Tobin’s words isn’t just in her imagination.

After a few seconds of inner debate and silent Tobin she decides to tiptoe back to her own bed and pretend that she never heard anything.

She tries to ignore all the thoughts that try to invade her mind and how noticeably wetter her shorts seem to be.

However her efforts are thrown by the window when a moan echoes from the other side of the room.

Christen turns in her bed just in time to see Tobin kick the cover completely off of her, leaving the forward to look at her tan hand clearly going south.

Christen isn’t sure who moans first when her hand disappears under the thin fabric of the boyshorts she’s wearing. She watches Tobin hand moving under her underwear, mesmerized by the movements of her hips and the deep sighs that escape her lips.

“God Chris…” Tobin cries, her back arching of the mattress. “Fuck I want you so much.”

The groan is all it takes to make Christen shots up from her bed. In a long stride she’s next to the midfielder, gently shaking her awake.

“Tobin… Tobin, wake up.” She whispers, trying to hide her trembling voice.

“Please Christen…” Tobin rasps as her eyes slowly open, still trapped in between reality and her dream.

“Tobs wake up.” Christen refrains herself to let Tobin moan her name again.

“Wut?” Tobin blinks rapidly, her hand unconsciously sliding of her shorts to help her sit up, slowly coming back to her senses. “Chris? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She quickly worries, noticing the rapid rises and falls of Christen’s chest, her heavy eyelids and her flushed cheeks. “You look-“

“Turned on?” Christen breathes.

“I’m sorry what?” Tobin stutters, not sure she heard right.

“I think I know what your dreams are about.” She ignores the question and confused face of the midfielder, hypnotized by the sight of Tobin’s noticeably wet fingers resting on the mattress.

“Really? Did I say something in my sleep?” She wonders, immediately forgetting Christen’s previous sentence.

“More like some things…” Christen whispers, hoping on the bed to straddle Tobin.

The older woman gulps loudly when she sees Christen’s pupils grow wider, black covering most of her eyes’ soft color.

“What are you doing? What did I say?” Tobin barely breathes out, Christen’s forefinger tracing her jaw making all thoughts leave her head.

“You said a few things… But I’ve got to make sure I understood well.” Christen smirks, softly pushing Tobin’s shoulder to make her lie down.

Tobin’s question dies in her throat when Christen’s mouth gets attached to her neck, the forward’s hot tongue immediately finding her pulse point. She doesn’t have the time to proceed what is happening that Christen’s hand is already trailing the waistband of her boyshorts.

“I hope you didn’t lie…” Christen husks in her ear as she parts Tobin’s legs with the help of her free hand, settling between them.

Tobin whimpers when she feels Christen’s weight pressed down against her core.

“Give me your hand.” Christen demands and Tobin opens her eyes to discover her determined ones.

She automatically lifts her hand, losing herself into Christen’s orbs blown by desire, and can’t help but let a small moan escape when the forward soft lips wrap around her fingers, her hot tongue licking all the slicky wetness off them. Christen’s moan of appreciation makes her body vibrate all the way to her throbbing center and her hips buckle at the sound, her eyes rolling in the back of her head at the sensation.

“Seems like you didn’t lie.” Christen’s whisper ghosts over Tobin’s lips, a smirk dancing on hers at the effect she seems to have on the midfielder.

Tobin forces herself to try and collect her thoughts as Christen starts to rock her hips torturously slow against hers.

“Lied about what?” She barely manages to ask in a murmur, matching Christen’s grinding hips, seeking more contact.

Tobin feels Christen’s hot breath on her lips as she answers.

“About how bad you want me.”

Tobin doesn’t have time to register the words that Christen’s hand is already sliding under her underwear.

They both gasp when Christen’s fingers touch her drenched folds. Tobin’s hips rise from the mattress as she clutches Christen’s back, the touch of the forward already electrifying her.

“Fuck you didn’t lie.” Christen rasps in the crook of Tobin’s neck, her teeth scrapping the smooth skin before soothing the mark with her tongue.

Tobin is already far gone, the slow and light strokes of Christen’s fingers making her ache for more. Rolling her hips she tries to meet Christen’s moves but the forward seems to be determined to torture her with feather light touches trailing up and down her slit.

“Please Chris…” She breathes, her nails scratching Christen’s sides under her shirt, fingers slowly approaching the curves of the brunette’s breasts.

Her thumbs slides over Christen’s nipples as her hands rest on the forward’s sides and she’s rewarded by a low moan in her ear and the tip of Christen’s middle finger entering her.

Tobin feels Christen lift her head and gathers the strength to open her eyes. Doing so she meets Christen’s now black eyes intensely staring at her.

“You’re sure?” She asks in a low rasp and if Tobin had been in her usual state of mind she would have joked about how far they’re already gone and maybe it is a little late to ask.

However, Christen’s question is so genuine that she feels her pounding heart skip a beat and she can’t ignore her craving for feeling Christen trust her finger in her as soon as possible. So she answers, not missing a beat.

“Are you?” She whispers back, unconsciously rolling her hips taking Christen’s finger deeper.

“Fuck…” Christen moans when her finger touches more of Tobin’s soft inner walls. “You’re so wet.” She groans, burying her face in Tobin’s neck again, her tongue licking the fine sheen of sweat off her skin.

“Chris please…” Tobin lets one of her hand slide down Christen’s body to grab the brunette’s wrist, guiding it to push deeper in her.

“What do you want baby girl?” Christen teases, trying to enjoy the effect she has on Tobin a little longer.

“You.”

“Go on then. Take what you want.” The brunette lets out in a low rasp, lifting her head of Tobin neck to watch the midfielder’s features.

She can’t help the small moan that falls of her lips when Tobin guides her finger knuckle deep in her hot center before pulling back slightly only to repeat the action, her hips meeting Christen’s hand with every thrust.

The brunette watches mesmerized as Tobin sets a slow rhythm, the midfielder trying her best to keep the eye contact. However, when Christen decides to curl her finger Tobin loses it, her grasp tightening around Christen’s wrist and her eyes shutting close.

The sight triggers a groan out of Christen and she detaches Tobin’s hand from her wrist with her free one, intertwining their fingers as she starts to thrust faster, now being able to set the rhythm.

“Fuck,” Tobin breathes, her nails digging in the back of Christen’s hand when the forward brushes what seem to be the right spot. “Right here.”

Hearing her moan, Christen pulls out completely only to add another finger when she thrusts back in, hiding her smirk in Tobin’s neck when the midfielder throws her head back at the addition.

Their movements grow sloppy and erratic, Tobin’s breaths shorter and shorter as her hips thrust harder and harder against Christen’s hand when the forward hits the perfect spot with every curl of her fingers.

“Was I this good in your dream?” Christen cockily whispers in Tobin’s ear as she adds a third finger, her thumb brushing large circles against her clit when she feels the midfielder’s walls tighten around her digits.

The answer never comes; Tobin’s mouth hanging open letting moans escape every few exhalations as her hands grasp Christen’s back and neck for dear life.

Christen’s circles on Tobin’s clit become tighter and tighter as Tobin’s hips rise from the mattress, approaching the point of no return.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Tobin manages to moan, her back arching off the bed. “I’m so close.”

At her words, Christen pulls out completely only to bring her three soaked fingers to replace her thumb against Tobin’s clit. Biting Tobin’s smooth neck she draws fast and hard circles on the midfielder’s bundle of nerves.

Tobin’s hips jerk at the sensation and Christen lifts her head just in time to see her body freeze, mouth open in a silent scream as her grip on Christen’s back tighten.

For a second Christen’s movements lose their pace at the sight, hypnotized by the response of Tobin’s body.

When Tobin falls back on the bed, letting a long and heavy breath out, she slows her movements, helping the midfielder ride her orgasm, until Tobin’s hand stops her.

Letting her hand rests in between Tobin’s legs Christen buries her face in the tan woman’s neck, breathing in deeply.  After a minute of silence she wonders if Tobin has fallen asleep, her breathing having calmed down, but gets an answer when warm fingers start to draw meaningless patterns on her back.

“Well that was…” Tobin begins in a whisper, letting the end of her phrase float in the air.

Christen only hums in response, feeling the vibrations of the sound travel along her body and Tobin’s. She feels the older woman’s hips slightly buckle at the sensation, still sensitive after her orgasm, and finally notices the wetness still covering her hand.

“Are you tired?” Christen wonders, lifting her head to meet Tobin’s eyes.

“Why?” Tobin asks, her eyelids heavy and a fine sheen of sweat covering her forehead.

“There’s something else I wanna do.” The forward confesses, her free hand brushing Tobin’s baby hair out of her face.

“Yeah?” Tobin breathes, her hand brushing down Christen’s stomach, a clear destination in mind.

“No,” Christen chuckles, grabbing the midfielder hand. “Not that.”

“What then?” Tobin murmurs, intertwining their fingers.

Instead of responding Christen kisses the corner of Tobin’s mouth before kissing her throat. She then kisses the midfielder’s collarbone and lowers her body to kiss Tobin’s hips. When Tobin finally understands what she has in mind she lets a small whimper fall of her lips as Christen slides her boyshorts off.

Christen smiles reassuringly when she notices Tobin blush a little, being exposed to the forward hungry eyes for the first time.

The forward doesn’t tease this time, the sight of Tobin’s waiting sex luring her.

She nudges Tobin’s clit with her nose, deeply inhaling the scent of Tobin’s arousal, and smirks when a low moan escape the midfielder as her exhalation hits her wetness.

It’s a lot faster than Christen thought it would be, Tobin still being sensitive after her first orgasm. She only has the time to trail Tobin’s slit slowly, licking off all the silky wetness, and to attach her lips to Tobin’s bundle of nerves, her hot tongue drawing lazy circles against it, before Tobin is already grabbing a fistful of her hair, jerking her hips to meet Christen’s mouth.

A loud moan escapes her when Christen’s groan of appreciation makes her center vibrate and the forward feels her freeze when she flickers her clit with her tongue.

However, Christen doesn’t want it to be this fast. So when Tobin seems to relax against the mattress, her orgasm fading away, Christen starts to suck with a new vigor. She grabs Tobin’s thighs, throwing them on her shoulders and pushes her hips down when they buckle.

She enters Tobin with her tongue without any warning, moaning when Tobin lets out a loud cry of pleasure and surprise, her nails scrapping Christen’s scalp.

It’s fast too. Too fast. She feels Tobin’s walls tighten around her tongue, her nails digging in her scalp and neck deeper with every thrust and brush, until her body freezes again, a her name echoing loudly against their room walls this time.

Christen licks every drop of Tobin’s arousal, helping her ride her orgasm, until a tan hand grabs her chin, gently bringing her up.

“I can’t take more…” Tobin rasps between ragged breath when Christen is at eye level and the forward chuckle hits her parted lips.

 “I’m sorry, I got a little carried away.” She apologizes sheepishly, hiding her face in the midfielder neck as her fingers brush her stomach in a soothing gesture.

“Don’t apologize, I liked it,” Tobin kisses her shoulder, feeling the forward’s smirk against her neck. “A lot.” She adds with a chuckle and grins when Christen lifts her head to kiss her nose before yawning.

“I liked it a lot too.” Christen smiles fondly before kissing her chin.

“Will you hate me if I fall asleep right now?” Tobin wonder, her eyelashes hitting her cheeks with every heavy blink. “I mean, normally I would have return the favor, but I still can’t feel my legs and I’m pretty sure your amazing skills took all the strength out of me.”

“It’s okay babe, go to sleep,” Christen laughs quietly, sliding to lie on the mattress next to Tobin.

“But prepare yourself,” Tobin warns, propping herself on her elbow to look down at Christen. “Tomorrow you’ll be screaming so loud the whole city will know my name.”

“Wow, cocky much?” Christen laughs when the midfielder winks exaggeratedly at her.

“Nah, I’m just being real.” Tobin scrunches her nose, leaning in until their breaths collide against each other.

“I guess we’ll see tomorrow.” Christen breathes, her heart pounding in her chest when Tobin’s lips brush hers.

“It’s a date.”

And with that Tobin connects their lips for the first time, ironically considering what their previous activity was. The kiss is slow and chaste and when they pull away they smile widely, happy about the promise that the next morning will bring.

**

When Tobin wakes up the next morning the first thing she sees is green.

And no, this time it isn’t just an abstract memory coming from a weird dream she doesn’t remember. This time she gets the real thing.

“Hey sleepyhead.”

“Hi.” She gravelly rasps, pulling Christen closer until she can’t tuck her head under the forward’s chin.

“No dream this time?” Christen teasingly asks, earning a lazy chuckle.

“Nah… Who needs to dream if they get the real deal when they're awake?” Tobin smiles shyly, propping herself on her elbow to be able to gaze into Christen’s eyes. “My dreams weren’t even that close to the real thing if I’m being honest.” She winks before kissing Christen’s eyelids.

“You don’t need to be afraid about it slipping away from you like in your dreams.” The forward whispers sheepishly, trying to hint that she isn’t going anywhere.

"I don't?” Tobin smiles down lovingly, staring at Christen’s lips when they move to form words.

“You don’t. If you want me to stay, I’ll stay.”

“Good.”

“Especially since you owe me something.” Christen teases, breaking their intense staring competition when Tobin’s eyes sparkle as she lets out a laugh.

“I didn’t forget.” She tells her, leaning in to peck her lips. “Let’s make the city hear you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay that didn't help my case at all...)


End file.
